Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~
Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ (ハロプロ研修生発表会2013 ~9月の生タマゴShow!~) is Hello Pro Kenshuusei's September 2013 concert. Setlist #Ten Made Nobore! #Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Maji Desu ka Ska! - Kaneko Rie, Takagi Sayuki, Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi, Kosuga Fuyuka, Uemura Akari, Kanazawa Tomoko, Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede #''Line-Up Changes'' #*09/15: Tokimeku Tokimeke - Yamagishi Riko, Nomura Minami, Kishimoto Yumeno, Makino Maria, Wada Sakurako #*09/21: Hatachi Mae no Onna no Ko - Tanabe Nanami, Yoshihashi Kurumi, Ogawa Rena, Murota Mizuki, Sasaki Rikako #Romance no Tochuu - Juice=Juice #''Line-up Changes'' #*Afternoon: Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne (MEMORIAL EDIT) - Juice=Juice #*Night: Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru (MEMORIAL EDIT) - Juice=Juice #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! - Tanaka Karen, Inaba Manaka, Mikame Kana, Fujii Rio, Mashiro Kana, Inoue Hikaru #''Line-Up Changes'' #*Afternoon: Koi Itoshiki Kisetsu - Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi, Nomura Minami #*Night: Nanda Kanda de Ii Kanji! - Kaneko Rie, Kosuga Fuyuka #Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! - Kaneko Rie, Takagi Sayuki, Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi, Kosuga Fuyuka, Uemura Akari, Yamagishi Riko, Nomura Minami, Kanazawa Tomoko, Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede, Kishimoto Yumeno, Makino Maria, Wada Sakurako #''Line-Up Changes'' #*09/15: Soku Dakishimete (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) - Takagi Sayuki, Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi, Kanazawa Tomoko, Kaga Kaede #*09/21: Soku Dakishimete (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) - Tanabe Nanami, Yoshihashi Kurumi, Ogawa Rena, Murota Mizuki, Sasaki Rikako #Asian Celebration - Yamagishi Riko, Nomura Minami, Kishimoto Yumeno, Makino Maria, Wada Sakurako, Inaba Manaka, Inoue Hikaru #The Matenrou Show - Kaneko Rie, Takagi Sayuki, Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi, Kosuga Fuyuka, Uemura Akari, Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede, Tanaka Karen, Fujii Rio #Rival #Kanojo ni Naritai!!! Featured Members * (MC) *Hello Pro Kenshuusei **4th Gen: Kaneko Rie **9th Gen: Tanabe Nanami (9/21 shows only) **11th Gen: Yoshihashi Kurumi (9/21 shows only), Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi **12th Gen: Ogawa Rena (9/21 shows only) **14th Gen: Kosuga Fuyuka **15th Gen: Murota Mizuki (9/21 shows only) **16th Gen: Yamagishi Riko, Nomura Minami **17th Gen: Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede, Kishimoto Yumeno, Makino Maria, Wada Sakurako **18th Gen: Sasaki Rikako (9/21 shows only) **19th Gen: Tanaka Karen, Inaba Manaka, Mikame Kana, Fujii Rio, Mashiro Kana, Inoue Hikaru *Juice=Juice **Miyazaki Yuka **Kanazawa Tomoko **Takagi Sayuki **Miyamoto Karin (9/21 shows only) **Uemura Akari Trivia *It was announced on June 8, 2013. *Rehearsals for the event began on August 25, 2013. * couldn't participate as MC due to Sharam Q activities. *Tanabe Nanami, Yoshihashi Kurumi, Ogawa Rena, Murota Mizuki and Sasaki Rikako couldn't participate in the 9/15 shows due to commitments in ℃-ute's Fall 2013 tour. *It was the first time that Hello Pro Kenshuusei performed at Higashi Betsuin Hall, It was also the second time that a Hello! Project group performed there, the first time was S/mileage, who held Ogawa Saki's graduation there. *Due to poor condition, Miyamoto Karin was not able to participate in the 9/15 shows, she also couldn't participate in a Juice=Juice handshake event. *A new Kenshuusei song was announced and performed at the 9/15 show, titled "Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa". *Someone stated they saw 12th generation finalists in the guest seating section at the 9/15 show. *They wore the Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Collaboration Concert Tour 2011 Autumn ~BeriKyuu Island~ outfits in the event. *This was Mashiro Kana's last Nama Tamago Show. *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ was announced at this event. *A day after the last concert, the 20th generation Kenshuusei joined. Concert Schedule External Links *Event page Category:2013 Concerts Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts Category:4th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:9th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:11th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:12th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:14th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:15th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:16th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:18th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:19th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:12th Generation Concerts In